1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a side-mirror driving apparatus for driving a side-mirror of a motor vehicle by a remote-control, and more particularly to a side-mirror driving apparatus in which the side-mirror is included during a predetermined time or by a predetermined angle so as to confirm an obstacle behind the motor vehicle in a wide angular range when turning the vehicle to the right or the left, changing a driving lane or driving the vehicle in a backward direction, and the side-mirror is automatically returned to its initial position.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Various types of apparatuses, for controlling a side-mirror of a motor vehicle to a desired position by a remote-control, are well known in the art. It is necessary to confirm a presence of an obstacle behind a motor vehicle or another motor vehicle, when starting the motor vehicle, driving it in a backward direction, turning it to the right or the left or changing a driving lane, and it may be posible to confirm safety in a rear field of vision by driving a conventional apparatus by remote-control. However, since the conventional side-mirror driving apparatus does not have a function to automatically return the side-mirror to its initial position, it is very troublesome and takes much time to return the side-mirror to a predetermined (initial) position and thereby it is not practically possible to confirm safety in a rear field of vision of a wide angular range by inclining the side-mirror during running of the motor vehicle.